


The Christmas Tree

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Decorating, Domestic, First Christmas, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy hated Christmas.</p><p>He hated it with a burning passion since that day his Dad died just a few days before the time that should have been nice and quiet for his small family. Every Christmas after had been just another disaster, one bigger than the other, until one day he just completely hated the holiday.</p><p>But he never told Harry about his hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Christmas fluff, guys (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> This is not betad! So I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes lol (the curse of having english as your second language)

Eggsy hated Christmas.

He hated it with a burning passion since that day his Dad died just a few days before the time that should have been nice and quiet for his small family. Every Christmas after had been just another disaster, one bigger than the other, until one day he just completely hated the holiday.

When he was younger his Mum had made great efforts to bring the joy of Christmas back to her son every year, she had saved money over the whole year, the bit Dean gave her and didn't take straight away to go and get drunk or high, just to buy him expensive presents and a big tree with beautiful decoration and the biggest turkey she could find. But none of it could convince Eggsy that Christmas was anything to be happy about. If anyone would ask him they could just stop celebrating it completely.  
But then Daisy came and his Mum kept on making all those efforts, for both her children now and the first year Daisy was old enough to actually understand what was happening Eggsy decided he would make the best of it, for his little sister. The glow in her eyes and her happy giggling about all the shiny decorations and the pretty dolls she got from Santa made it worth it. But deep down, he still hated Christmas.

So the first year he was living with Harry he didn't really plan on celebrating anything. Sure, he would visit his Mum and Daisy in their flat for Christmas Day and he would have presents for them, but he didn't think about exchanging gifts with Harry or decorating the house and most of all, he didn't think about getting a Christmas tree. So when Harry rang the door bell on December 22nd instead of just opening the door himself Eggsy was confused. When he opened the front door and saw his boyfriend with a giant tree and a bright smile on his face, standing there and obviously waiting for Eggsy to be some kind of happy about it... He just closed the door again and let him stand there with his god forsaken, needles shedding monstrosity from the forests.  
Harry tried ringing the bell again a few times and Eggsy thought about helping him with it, but no, he was making a point here. After a while he heard the door lock click, followed by strained huffing and the tree stump dragging over the expensive wooden floor. He deliberately sat at the kitchen table with his back to the door and was sipping on his tea and just listened how Harry dragged the tree in the living room.  
"Eggsy?", Harry called him from there and waited a few seconds before he added: "Eggsy, would you help me with putting the tree up?"  
"No.", this time Eggsy gave him an answer, but probably not the one Harry had expected. Or maybe he had, after Eggsy had just left him at the front door. Harry sighed, loud enough for Eggsy to hear it in the kitchen.  
"I can't put it up myself, my Love.", Harry tried.  
"Well, should've thought 'bout that before ya dragged it in here."  
This time there was a frustrated and confused noise coming from the living room and Eggsy listened intently, but it took about a minute before he heard needles rustling and then footsteps coming nearer. He didn't turn when the footsteps stopped again and Harry stood in the kitchen door, but he felt his boyfriend's stare in his neck.  
"Eggsy?", it was just one word, but it contained a whole lot of questions. 

_Are you okay?_

_What's wrong?_

_Why don't you like the tree?_

And probably the most important one to Harry: 

_Is it my fault?_

Eggsy sighed long and drank the last sip of tea. "What?", if Harry wanted answers he needed to ask questions. Eggsy knew he was acting unfair, Harry just wanted to make him happy, but Christmas was just... He just hated it.  
"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about a Christmas tree.", instead of getting annoyed with Eggsy's attitude Harry's voice was calm and warm and he walked over to the table to sit down next to Eggsy. Eggsy stared in his empty tea cup with a frown on his face and his hands gripping the cup tightly. Both were silent for what felt like an eternity and it definitely wasn't the usual comfortable silence that Eggsy loved so much; when Harry was reading the news paper and Eggsy scrolled through his smart phone while they sat on the couch and Eggsy squeezed his cold feet under Harry's thigh. No this, this was an awkward and tense silence and Eggsy could practically feel Harry's eyes bore through the side of his head.  
"I hate Christmas.", Eggsy spit out when the tension got too much and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Harry's surprised face. 

"What? But I saw you looking for presents for Daisy and your mother, you didn't seem like--"  
"Yeah, cos I love givin' my lil sis and my Mum presents. But I hate Christmas. I hate all 'em people actin' all nice 'n lovin' just cos it's Christmas when they're fuckin' dicks the rest of the year. I hate the shitty, cheesy music, I hate how everyone freaks out 'bout getting presents two days before Christmas, I hate how every fuckin' shop is busier than usually. I hate how everyone's talkin' about love 'n compassion when Christmas for me 'n my friends mostly meant not to get beat the shit outta you for one day of the year. And most of all I hate how Christmas meant that Mum cried every day for at least one week when she thought I wasn't seein' her cos it was the time when Dad died 'n our life went down the hill."  
Eggsy was panting when he was done talking, he had talked himself into rage and hardly took a breath between sentences and now he sat there, silent again and angrily staring at his tea cup. His knuckles jutted out white because he was gripping it so hard and just as the whole time before he was avoiding Harry's look. He swallowed hard as the uncomfortable silence settled in the room again and he could hear his own uneven breathing. He was so concentrated on holding back the tears of rage that were burning behind his eyes, that the hand softly touching his neck made him jump in his chair. 

"Eggsy...", Harry said quietly and for the first time since Harry had entered the house Eggsy looked at him. Harry looked back with a gentle look on his face, while his thumb carefully stroked the skin of Eggsy's neck, "Why did you never tell me?" Eggsy's eyes wandered back on his tea cup. His answer was a weak shrug, he just didn't want to talk about this, never saw the need. A soft kiss was pressed against his temple and he closed his eyes for a second.  
"I'm sorry, darling boy. If I had known I would have never bought this tree. We don't need to celebrate Christmas if you don't want to, we don't need any decoration, no presents, no Christmas music.", Harry was calm as ever, comforting Eggsy and saying exactly what he needed to hear.  
"Are..Are ya sure?", Eggsy's voice was quiet and unsure, but he looked back up at Harry, in his warm eyes, his reassuring smile. A small nod confirmed what Harry said and Eggsy couldn't help but start to smile; he was unbelievably relieved, that Harry didn't insist on celebrating Christmas, that he was okay with passing on this tradition and just live life as always with Eggsy.  
"Thanks, Babe", Eggsy curled his arms around Harry's neck, pulled him closer, pressed their lips together and closed his eyes. He sighed when he felt Harry's hands settling on his waist and his lips returning the kiss, taking the last bit of uncertainty from Eggsy.

They sat like that for a while, sharing many kisses and whispered thanks until they parted and Harry pressed a last, chaste kiss to Eggsy's forehead. He smiled at the younger man and gently caressed his cheeks with one hand until a small frown appeared on his face.  
"What's it?", Eggsy asked a bit confused.  
"Well...", Harry started, looked over to the kitchen door and then back to Eggsy, "We do have a tree now. Would it be okay with you if we would still keep it? Only for this year."  
Eggsy looked up at Harry, then he sighed and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

\---

Eggsy decided to take a shower after Harry had assured him that he would somehow get the tree up himself and it felt more than good to forget everything for a while and just enjoy the hot spray.  
When he came back down the tree was indeed standing and Eggsy was surprised to see that Harry had started to decorate it on his own. He was standing with his back to Eggsy, a few ornaments in his hands that he carefully placed on different branches of the tree. Eggsy couldn't stop the fond smile spreading when he saw how Harry couldn't decide between two different silver ornaments.

"I'd take this one.", Eggsy's voice startled Harry and he looked at him with surprise, as Eggsy held a red heart shaped ornament in front of him, "Makes it all a bit more colourful." 

"You're right.", smiled Harry, took the heart from Eggsy and put it on the tree, next to a silver star one. Eggsy crouched and started to search through the box with all the different ornaments, while Harry placed another silver one on the tree. He gave Harry a red ball and a silver angel to hang next, before he started laughing and got a colourful gingerbread man ornament out of the box.  
"Oh my God, this is so tacky", he giggled, but still stood and hung it under the silver angel, "Do you have more of those?" He rummaged through the box, searching for the ugliest decoration pieces he could find, while Harry took a silver or red one every now and then to put on the tree, before Eggsy hung another ugly one up.  
"I think this is enough now, darling boy, or we won't be able to see any more green of the tree", Harry said after a while. Eggsy looked up from where he was kneeling next to the decoration box and shook his head, which made Harry look at him in surprise.  
"The star for the top's missin'.", Eggsy held up an old but beautiful glittering, golden star ornament that was made to put it on the top of a Christmas tree, "I can't reach it though, you gotta do it."  
That made Harry smile and he nodded, before he took the star from Eggsy. He stood on a chair to reach the top of the big tree and placed it there, then he climbed back down and held his hand out for Eggsy to hold on to as he stood up. Harry put his arm around Eggsy's waist, pulled him close and then made a few steps away from the tree with him, so they could look at it.

It was silent for a while, as they both looked at the decorated Christmas tree, but after a minute or so Eggsy started laughing.  
"It's so ugly", he said between laughter while he looked at the tree that had way too much decoration, as well as a lot of tacky and ugly ornaments on it and was completely missing any lights.  
Harry started laughing too, his low chuckle and Eggsy's amused laughter mixing and filling the room

In the following years Harry and Eggsy never celebrated Christmas. They didn't exchange presents, they didn't decorate the house and they never listened to Christmas music.  
But every year Harry brought a tree home and they decorated it together, as ugly as possible and it was perfect.


End file.
